To determine the long-term course of atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease in IDDM, effects and interactions of risk factors for cardiovascular disease, evolution of microalbuminuria and clinical nephropathy, development of neuropathy, development of retinopathy, development of abnormal lipid and lipoprotein levels, analyze glycemic levels, and study health care provided to IDDM patients in U.S. and Canada.